The present invention relates generally to storage devices for storing data. More specifically, the present invention relates a cooling system to enable high-density packaging of multiple storage devices.
Disk drives, or other storage devices, are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. In a conventional disk drive, a transducer xe2x80x9cfliesxe2x80x9d upon an air bearing or cushion in very close proximity to a storage surface of a rotating data storage disk. The storage surface carries a thin film of magnetic material having a multiplicity of magnetic storage domains that may be recorded and read back by the transducer.
The operation of the individual storage devices causes power to be dissipated as heat energy. This heat energy must be removed from the storage devices. If the heat energy is not removed from the storage devices, they can reach or exceed their maximum operating temperature very quickly. This may cause the storage devices to fail prematurely.
As computer use continues to increase, there is naturally a corresponding increase in the need to find sufficient storage volume for a greater number of disk drives, or other storage devices. Often a large number of storage devices are packaged together in close proximity to each other in mass storage systems so as to minimize the overall storage volume required. Within these storage systems, a number of storage devices are often stacked one above the other and positioned side by side within a larger enclosure. By packaging a large number of storage devices close together, the temperature within the enclosure will increase. As a result thereof, a cooling system is needed to remove the heat energy away from the storage devices.
Previous attempts at developing cooling systems to remove the heat energy from the relatively high-density packaging of storage devices, and the individual storage devices themselves, have primarily used thermal convection systems. These systems move large volumes of air across or through the storage system to remove the heat energy created by operation of the storage devices. This large volume of airflow requires open spaces around each storage device and throughout the storage system as a whole. The necessity of these open spaces limits the overall density of the storage devices relative to the volumetric space of the storage system.
In light of the above, there is a need to provide a reliable, simple and efficient manner to remove the heat energy that is produced by the operation of the storage devices. There is also a need to provide a cooling system that enables high-density packaging of storage devices, thus reducing the free air space surrounding the storage devices, without damaging or limiting the effectiveness of the storage devices. There is still another need to enable a greater number of storage devices to be mounted into a much smaller physical envelope, thus resulting in a higher data storage capacity. There is yet another need for a cooling system for storage systems that is relatively easy and cost-effective to manufacture, assemble and use.
The present invention is directed to a cooling system for use with a storage system having a storage device. The cooling system includes a drive rail, a rail channel that is adjacent to and at least partly bounded by a channel side of the drive rail, and a fluid source that provides a fluid to remove heat from the storage system. The storage device is coupled to an attachment side of the drive rail. As the storage device operates it generates heat, and that heat must be removed from the storage device and the storage system. At least a portion of the fluid from the fluid source is moved through the rail channel to remove the heat from the storage system.
The cooling system further includes a bracket that is coupled to the attachment side of the drive rail and secures the storage device to the drive rail. In one embodiment, both the drive rail and the bracket are made from material having a relatively high thermal conductivity to promote the transfer of heat away from the storage device and toward the drive rail and the rail channel. By effectively transferring heat away from the storage device toward the drive rail and the rail channel, the fluid from the fluid source can remove the heat from the rail channel and the drive rail. This makes possible a storage system with a plurality of storage devices that are packed closer together than would be possible if the fluid from the fluid source was applied entirely to remove the heat by convection method directly from the storage devices. This also increases the efficiency and reduces the overall cost of the storage system.
The present invention is also directed to a storage system and a method for cooling a storage system having a storage device that generates heat while in operation.